


Phone Call

by astarryjelly



Series: Teen Titans/ Young Justice Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dissociation, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, OTP Feels, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma, gar is best boy, gar loves rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: "Gar! Gar I need you to come and get me I- I- I- don't know where I am and- and- and I don't-"He's never seen her so vulnerable. She stared off in front of her, her face blank. Her eyes were glazed over and she held herself tightly. He hated watching her fall into herself like this. She was barely present. Any words spoken in her direction were almost never returned. She sat unmoving, unresponsive, and petrified.----------Gar gets a phone call from Raven and she needs help. He comes to her rescue. What will he do when he finds out what happened to her?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Teen Titans/ Young Justice Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Phone Call

The phone bounced aggressively along the table as his ring tone sung out. He peeped his head over, pausing his game to glance at the caller ID. The name Rae shined across the screen alongside a picture of the two of them together. Raven looked annoyed, her lips tilted downward and her eyes off to the side, but Gar was smiling so big it looked like his jaw was gonna snap off. 

He picked up the phone fast, pressing the screen and pulling the phone up to his ear. 

"Hey, Rae what's-"

"Gar! Gar I need you to come and get me I- I- I- don't know where I am and- and- and I don't-"

"Ok ok ok Raven, I need you to tell me where you are? Can you describe the area you're in?" He stood up quickly and walked briskly down to the T-Car. He knew that Robin would be pissed if he found out, but he figured that if it was urgent he wouldn't care. 

He held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, leaving the girl on the phone as he slid himself into the car. 

"Gar I don't know where I am. I- I- was on a date and he did something and then I blacked out and now I'm on the corner of some street I don't recognize."

"Ok Rae, can you describe your environment?" 

"Um yeah um... I think I'm downtown and I- I- I- I-" She started hyperventilating, her chest heaving as she tried to speak. 

"Rae, Rae I need you to breathe." 

"I-I-I-I- I ca- c- can't!" She sobbed. 

He drove faster, his eyes scanning the area around him. He noticed a pale figure sitting on the corner of a street in his peripheral vision. She had purple hair and was wrapped in a dark purple jacket. He pulled up in front of her, opening the door. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in fear. 

"Gar!" She cried. She stood up and limped to the car, crawling into the passenger seat.

The second she was in the car she let out a breath, She cuddled into the seat, relishing in the warmth and comfort in the familiarity. He brushed his hand across her thigh. This, usually comforting act, caused her to jump and pull away from the man.

"Rae I need to tell me what happened." He spoke softly, leaning over and brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"I can't, It's too much." She spoke, starting to cry again. She pushed her hands up to her face and began sobbing. She shook aggressively, laying back into her seat. 

"Hey hey hey It's ok. We'll figure this out another time. Let's just focus on getting you home ok?" she nodded. 

He took this pause to observe her further. She had a large purple hand-shaped bruise around her neck. She was dressed in a ripped black tank top (in which it was obvious she was not wearing a bra, but he didn't care) Her legs were covered by a pair of black leggings, although they were also ripped. There was a deep purple zip-up hoodie thrown around her arms as well. Her hair was dripping wet and her lips an icy blue from being outside in the freezing rain for an extended time. He pressed a button and turned on the seat warmer of her seat, turning up the heat to help her warm-up. 

He's never seen her so vulnerable. She stared off in front of her, her face blank. Her eyes were glazed over and she held herself tightly. He hated watching her fall into herself like this. She was barely present. Any words spoken in her direction were almost never returned. She sat unmoving, unresponsive, and petrified. 

When they pulled into titans tower he turned to her.

"Rae? Do you think you can walk or do you need help?" He asked, walking over to her side of the car and opening her door. 

The girl stood up, carefully taking his hand. She stepped out of the car carefully but collapsed almost the moment her feet hit the ground. Quickly, Gar swooped over and saved her. He swooped his hands under her leg and her back, pulling her up into a bridal carry. He wanted to avoid people as they entered so they wouldn't ask any questions. 

He walked her into her room and placed her gently on the bed. 

"Do you want me to get you a change of clothes Rae?"

"I think I got it." 

She stood up hesitantly and walked with shaky legs towards her black dresser. She pulled out a T-Shirt, some athletic shorts, and a bra. 

"Gar... do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow?" she asked, looking down at her feet. 

"Of course! I'll be right back, please be careful." He ran out of the room to grab one.

As he walked back to her room from his, he was struck with the idea to make her some tea. She had taught him how to make it a little bit ago and he figured now was a better time than ever. He walked, the large black sweatshirt thrown over one arm and the tea in his hand.

When he walked back in she had already changed into the clothes. She sat on her bed, fiddling with the dripping ends of her hair. She had grown it out a bit, allowing it to fall just below her shoulders. 

He handed her the sweatshirt and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in it. It was way too large for her and he loved it, the way she swam in it. She simply looked so soft. 

"I also made you some tea." e said quietly, setting it on the nightstand. 

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Raven, your hair is still wet, do you want me to dry it?"

"Yes please." 

He walked into the bathroom and found a brush and hairdryer, strolling back to her room and setting everything up. 

She had moved to the floor on the side of the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed with her back in between his legs. He carefully blow-dried her hair, running his fingers through it occasionally. 

"Alrighty all done." he smiled. 

She crawled back into the bed and laid down. He began to walk out of the room when Raven stopped him, reaching her hand out.

"Hey Gar... can you... can you stay?" She asked, grabbing onto his wrist. He looked back at her and smiled, before crawling into bed with her. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Both of their cheeks grew red at the contact, and Raven cuddled into his chest, burying her face in it. 

"Rae... Can you, can you tell me what happened?" He asked. 

The girl tensed beneath him, her breath catching in her throat. 

"I- I- he- he raped me." She whispered, looking down and away from him in shame. 

Gars arms tensed around her and his hands became fists. 

"He did WHAT!" He yelled, sitting up.

He huffed loudly, cracking all of his knuckled and breathing heavily. He was absolutely furious, picturing her under a man, crying. 

Suddenly he heard a soft whisper from in front of him. He looked down and saw Raven was crying, holding the blanket to herself. All the memories came flooding back to her and she felt her anxiety grow. 

Everything around her began to spin and her breathing became uneven. The hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She began moving and fiddling with her hands, unable to keep still as her anxiety overwhelmed her.

"No no Rae don't cry. If you cry I'll cry." He cried. 

He grabbed her hands lightly and kissed the back of one of them, hoping his touch would calm her down. 

"Raven, can you copy my breathing?" He asked. She nodded. 

"Ok in... out... in... out." She followed his breathing carefully, eventually calming down and relaxing, although she was still crying. 

"I went on this date, and he looked so nice. I don't even know why I went I'm in love with a different guy but I know he doesn't like me so I figured why not." She was rambling, speed talking as she fiddled with her hands. "And we ended up going to a restaurant and O just got a soda and I guess he put something in it because suddenly everything was hazy and weird and it was hard to move and he took me to this place and I don't remember where and he raped me," she spoke through tears. soon enough gar found himself crying as well, holding the girl's hands. "I think I passed out mid-way through but I remember he threw me onto this bed and forced himself on me. When I woke up he was getting dressed and he picked me up and took me outside and left me on the side of the road."

"Aw Rae."

She broke down in tears. Her chest heaved as she sobbed violently. Gar just held her close and let her cry, rubbing her back occasionally and comforting her. 

"I feel so dirty, he took one of the few things I had left. And he also said-"

"What? What did he say."

"Gar... Do you think anyone will ever love me? I mean look at me, I look like this, I'm a gross half demon. There's just..." She huffed.

"Rae... Of course someone will love you. You're so strong and beautiful. I know for a fact that someone will love you." he spoke. 

'i know because I'm in love with you.' he thought 

"He said that no one would love me and I'm lucky he chose me because I look like a dead girl and no one would ever find me beautiful." She mumbled. 

"Well, he couldn't be more wrong." She smiled up at him, wiping her tears.

"Beast boy, I'm tired." She said. 

"Ok let's get some rest." He smiled. 

The two laid back down. Raven was sprawled on top of him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her legs fell on either side of him and her hands supported her head on his chest. Together, the two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two. This is the first work in a series about the Titans and The Team from Young Justice. There is nowhere near enough content on this group.


End file.
